1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cleaning product dispensing system and, more particularly, to a cleaning product dispensing system that is portable and cab ene readily installed in any dwelling to allow users to refill their existing claning product reservoirs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several designs for dispensing systems have been designed in the past. None of them, however, include an easily transportable dispensing system capable of refilling many different products while wirelessly monitoring the supply levels of each product.
Applicant believes that a related reference corresponds to U.S. patent publication No. US 2010/0072273 issued to Brown for a method and apparatus for vending a containerized liquid product utilizing an automatic self-service refill system. The Brown reference also provides a method of vending fluid product to a customer utilizing an original container. However, it differs from the present invention because the Brown reference requires the reading of a bar code on the container to be refilled so that the apparatus can determine which product to dispense.
Also, the Brown reference requires the mixing of two fluids such as water and concentrate so that the final product can be delivered to the user. This mixing process is cumbersome and can lead to a poor quality delivered product. Also, the Brown reference will not work with any container the user has available. The user must use the container having the bar code of the product he wants refilled. In addition, the bar code has to be in good condition so that the apparatus can read it. The present invention allows the user the flexibility to refill any container with the product of his choosing.
Notably, the Brown reference does not motivate one of ordinary skill in the art to include the float sensor assemblies found in the present invention that are connected to wireless communication to notify a remote computer of the unit's supply levels. Moreover, the Brown reference does not teach of dispensing the product using a control unit that dispenses the product based on serving and viscosity. In addition, the Brown reference does not teach of transportation means such as the slots found in the base of the present invention to readily move the device between locations. Also, the Brown reference does not motivate one of ordinary skill in the art to use a one way valve, or a check valve, that keeps the hoses primed at all times.
Other documents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.